El principe y la plebeya
by Aries AL
Summary: Un príncipe k de pequeño fue educado para k acate todo lo k le ordenan. Ahora el debe obedecer la orden de contraer matrimonio. Molesto se va a pasar una temporada a otro Reino, ahí conoce a una plebeya, k hará k por fin luche por algo k realmente kiere
1. prologo

Hola que tal aquí tienen una nueva historia

/

**Prologo**

El príncipe de Ilusión, tiene que elegir esposa o si no lo casaran con quien dicte el consejo, el sabe que su futura esposa tiene que ser de sangre noble, pero ninguna mujer de sangre noble, logra llamar su atención, porque sabe que la mayoría de las princesas solo quieren casarse con el por el dinero y el poder, pero un día cuando sus amigos lo invitan a una celebración de un reino vecino, el decide ir, y ahí conoce a una plebeya y se enamora perdidamente de ella, lo mismo pasa con ella, pero ella es consciente de que el es un príncipe y no puede casarse con el por no ser de sangre noble, el tendrá que luchar contra el consejo y contra todo aquel que le impida casarse con la mujer que ama, sin saber que detrás de la plebeya hay un secreto oculto que revelaría un gran suceso que había ocurrido años atrás, el cual había marcado la vida de la plebeya

/

_Que tal les pareció el prologo, próximamente el 1er capitulo de la historia_


	2. La misiva

**Aclarando que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia es de mi inspiración, la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

**1. La misiva **

En la oscuridad de la noche en una casa, que estaba por las montañas se encontraban 2 personas, las cuales se encontraban bebiendo, al parecer andaban celebrando lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una venganza

—y dime que piensas hacer con la niña—dijo un señor de unos 30 años de edad de cabellera plateada y con lentes, viendo hacia una esquina de la habitación, ahí había una canasta, y adentro de la misma se encontraba una bebe durmiendo tranquilamente con apenas unos días de nacida—¿te quedaras con ella?—viendo a la mujer pelirroja de unos 24 años de edad

—¡por supuesto que no! yo no quiero a esa mocosa, solo me estorbaría—dijo viendo con ojos crueles a la criatura—no te preocupes Soichi, yo me encargare de ella—tomando de un solo golpe el vaso de licor—jajaja en estos momentos, ella debe de estar sufriendo ¿verdad?, por su pobre hija muerta—juntando sus manos y fingiendo una cara de felicidad—a la que la estaba esperando con mucho anhelo e ilusión, para que después ¡pack!—golpeando su puño en su mano—se le haya muerto el día que dio a luz—

—si, esto es solo el primer paso para vengarnos de ellos, ella esta empezando a lamentar el haberme rechazado y humillado frente a todos—dijo sirviéndose mas licor—no solo eso, si el estúpido ese no se hubiera interferido entre ella y yo, en estos momentos ella seria mía—

—oye, a el no le eches la culpa, es a ella quien se metió entre el y yo, pero en eso concuerdo contigo, ambos nos rechazaron y nos humillaron—

—y dime no lamentas que el haya muerto—

—no claro que no, prefiero que este muerto, a que verlo con ella, porque si no era para mi, no seria para ninguna otra—

—no se como le hiciste Berylpara poder obtener información de ella, de cómo progresaba su embarazo y cuando dio a luz, y lo mas admirable fue como te infiltraste dentro del pequeño hospital del Reino—

—solo te diré algo, para mi no hay imposibles—recargándose en la silla y levantando una de sus piernas muy sensualmente—fue fácil obtener la información, solo necesitas tener a alguien a tus pies, y el hará todo lo que tu le digas, con respecto a lo del hospital, también fue fácil, logre sobornar al medico que la estaba atendiendo durante su embarazo, para que me dejara colarme en la sala de partos el día en donde ella estaba dando a luz, y disfrazarme de enfermera, esperar el momento oportuno para cuando terminaran de limpiar a la mocosa, y se enfocaran en atenderla para cambiar los cuerpos y así hacer creer que había muerto, y envolver a la mocosa en un trapo y salir de la sala y del hospital—explico

—y no te dio miedo de que te descubrieran—

—claro que no, es mas estaban mas enfocados en ver el porque estaba alterada y tratando de calmarla, que ver que pasaba con la mocosa—

—entonces ¿como le hiciste para conseguir cuerpo de otro bebe, y que fuera exactamente una niña?—

—ah… pues se te olvida que soy comadrona, hace unos días atendí a una señora que estaba embarazada, pero por desgracia, el bebe nació muerto, ahí me di cuenta de que era una niña, cuando le pregunte si podía quedarme con el cuerpecito, ella me dijo que si, al parecer estaba muy mal cuando le dije que había muerto, incluso no quería saber que había sido, y quería hacerse la idea de que nunca estuvo embarazada—

—wao, al parecer, tenias todo planeado—

—ya vez, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, empecé a planearlo todo, la supuesta muerte, te dije cuando nos aliamos que tu solo te preocuparas por deshacerte de el, en ese entonces ya tenia todo planeado, era solo cuestión de esperar en momento adecuado para actuar, y resulto tal y como esperaba—

—¿Qué harás con ella?, si dijiste que no quieres hacerte cargo de ella—

—la dejare en una casa y listo, que esas personas se hagan cargo de la mocosa, a mi no me importa que pase con ella, pero eso si, ella nunca se enterara de que en realidad nunca murió, y en donde esta su hija—

—sabes eres brillante, hasta me imagino, en como se vera ella dentro de algunos años, de seguro será tan hermosa como su madre—imaginándosela

—bah, ella va a ser cuando crezca una tonta, estúpida al igual que su madre, de seguro no lograba satisfacerlo a el—

—si tu ándale, según tu el es un gran hombre—

—si es el un gran hombre, el hubiera sido un gran amante, no como otros con los que he estado que han sido tan poca cosa—dijo sarcástica, el lo tomo como una ofensa

—quieres que te demuestre, que no soy tan poca cosa y que puedo ser mejor que el—levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella, levantándola y tomándola por la cintura

—no lo se, pero me gustaría averiguarlo ahora mismo—en ese momento ambos se besaron salvajemente y se fueron a la única habitación de la casa, ambos dieron suelta a sus instintos, parecían fieras amándose al final que dieron fuga a su pasión se visten como si nada

—ya te acabo de demostrar que soy mejor que el—

—Digamos que casi llegas a su nivel—en ese momento baja a la sala y se da cuenta de que la bebe aun esta durmiendo—vaya al parecer la mocosa tiene el sueño pesado—acercándose a ella, tomando la canasta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, en ese momento Soichi venia bajando y al ver que Beryl se dirigía a la salida

—¿A dónde vas?—

—¿Cómo que a donde?, al Reino desde luego para deshacerme de ella, de una vez por todas—con esto salió de la casa y bajo las montañas al llegar a el, empezó a buscar una casa en donde pudiera dejar a la bebe, en ese momento, ella comenzó a llorar

—¡ya cállate!, ¡deja de llorar! ¡Mocosa estúpida!—pero en vez de callarla solo aumento su llanto, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, en ese momento las casas que estaban cerca de ella, empezaron a encender sus luces, sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar para tratar de averiguar que era lo que los había despertado, Beryl al ver que podía ser descubierta corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al final de la calle, ahí vio una casa de dos pisos, y se dio cuenta de que sus luces estaban apagadas, se acerco a la puerta y dejo la canasta ahí, la bebe aun seguía llorando, ella la miro e intento darle la bofetada de nuevo pero las luces de la casa comenzaron a encenderse, ella bajo su mano y miro a la bebe con ojos crueles y llenos de odio y de maldad,

—¡espero no volverte a ver nunca jamás!, así tu madre ha empezado a pagar por lo que me hizo, ¡hasta luego mocosa estúpida!—ella huyo y corrió sin voltear atrás y regreso a las montañas

Mientras que en la casa en donde había dejado a la bebe, la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos personas

—¡Que es querida!—dijo un señor

—¡ay mira es un bebe!—dijo la señora, recogiendo la canasta y mirando a la criatura—es una niña, pobrecita la dejaron abandonada—la bebe aun seguía llorando—ya, ya no debes llorar lindura ahora estas a salvo— en ese momento la bebe dejo de llorar y le sonrió, pero aun en sus ojitos se podían ver que estaban aguados por las lagrimas

—si pobre, como puede ver personas aun haciendo esa clase de cosas, dejando a un pobre angelito a su suerte—en ese momento su cerebro capto lo que dijo su esposa—¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?—

—fácil, por la ropa que trae—sacándola de la canasta y mostrándole la ropita que traía, ella tenia puesto un mameluco rosado, y venia cobijada con cobijas de colores, azul, amarillo y celeste

—si es cierto, entonces ¿Qué haremos?—

—fácil, nos quedaremos con ella—dijo como si nada, y haciéndoles cosquillas con la nariz provocando la risa de la pequeña

—¡Quee!, debes de estar bromeando, no es que no me oponga, si no que ya tenemos un hijo, y apenas tenemos dinero suficiente para mantenernos los tres—

—ah no seas malo, quieres dejar a la intemperie a este angelito, además tu siempre me has dicho que siempre querías tener a una niña, además ya sabremos como arreglárnoslas—en ese momento el señor vio a los ojitos curiosos que lo veían, y le dio tanta ternura que no podía rechazarlos, dio un largo suspiro

—esta bien, nos quedaremos con ella—

—ay gracias querido—besándolo en los labios—y deberías de alegrarte, acuérdate de que nuestro hijo últimamente nos ha pedido un hermanito, según el, para cuidarlo y jugar con el, vamos debes de tener hambre ¿verdad?—dijo levantándola al bebe en el aire, y sonriéndole, el señor cerro la puerta y se dirigió con su esposa la cual se había ido a la cocina

—si tienes razón querida ya sabremos como arreglárnoslas para salir adelante—en ese instante apareció por la puerta de la cocina, un niño con una pijama de osos con fondo verde tallándose sus ojitos, ambos adultos voltearon a verlo

—Mami, ¿Qué suceded?—la señora con cautela se acerco a su hijo poniéndose a su altura y mostrándole lo que traía en sus brazos

—Mira hijo, quiero mostrarte y presentarte a tu hermanita—en ese momento el niño vio a la pequeña que traía en brazos, el solo sonrió

—deberás, ella es mi hermanitad—emocionado

—si—

—es muy pequeñad—acerco su mano y la bebe tomo su dedo, entre sus pequeñas manitas

—es muy bonitad—

—si ¿quieres ayudarme a alimentarla?—

—sid—

—esta bien vamos—levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, junto con su hijo, para alimentar y darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

_18 años más tarde_

El amanecer comenzaba a asomarse en el Reino de Ilusión, todos sus habitantes comenzaban a realizar sus actividades rutinarias, en una casa, en una habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio largo como el sol, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que tocaron a su puerta sacándola de su sueño, se incorporo y dijo

—Adelante—en eso apareció, por la puerta una señora de cabellera azul oscura y ojos azules,

—¡mi niña ya levántate!, acuérdate que tenemos que ir a la panadería a ayudarle a tu padre—anunciándole y después salió de la habitación

—¡Ya voy mama!—quitándose las cobijas, y parándose y agarrando la ropa de su armario, y se dirigió hacia el baño

—y después de que te bañes baja a desayunar—le dijo bajando por las escaleras hacia el comedor

—¡si!—entrando al baño a bañarse, una vez que se termino de bañar, se puso un vestido ampón o ampones (N.A. vestido amplio, como el de Cenicienta) de color blanco con azul, se peino su largo cabello en una trenza, y se coloco un paliacate de color azul sobre su cabello, una vez lista se bajo al comedor, ahí se encontró a su mama

—¡Buenos días!—saludo la rubia sentándose en la mesa, mientras su mama le servía el desayuno

—¡Buenos días!—dijo su madre mientras se sentaba y ambas comenzaban a desayunar

—¿y mi hermano?—pregunto al no ver rastros de su hermano

—se fue junto con tu padre a la panadería, para ayudarlo a hacer el pan y de paso venderlo por las calles del reino—

—¡ah!—ambas terminaron de desayunar, y partieron rumbo a la panadería, en el camino se encontraron a varios habitantes y los saludaron, estaban entrando a la panadería, cuando vieron a mucha gente, unas que estaba seleccionando su pan, y otras estaban formadas esperando su turno para pagar, en eso alguien les hablo a las dos mujeres

—¡Ikuko y Serena!, ¡que bueno que llegaron!, por favor pueden ayudarme, hay mucha gente el día de hoy—dijo un señor de cabellera negra y con lentes, que estaban detrás de la caja, guardando el pan y cobrando a la gente

—ya vamos Kenji—dijo Ikuko—vamos Serena ayudémosle a tu padre—dijo mientras caminaba atrás del mostrador y coloca un delantal y comenzaba a atender a las personas que estaban en la fila

—Si mama—ella hizo lo mismo y así entre los tres, atendieron a toda la gente y acabaron mas pronto, cuando ya había menos gente, por fin pudieron tener un respiro

—que bueno que llegaron, de veras que me sentía que me ahogaba—dijo Kenji

—la verdad, es que me extraña que hubiera tanta gente por la mañana, comúnmente hay poquita gente—comento Ikuko sorprendida

—exacto, y todavía lo mas sorprendente es que comentaban sobre el pan que hago, e incluso, ya tengo encargos de pastel para fiestas, pero lo mas importante ya tengo el dinero para pagarle al señor Black Moon, junto con las ganancias del día de hoy mas lo que me presto mi hermano pude juntar la cantidad—sorprendido de que ya tuviera pedidos

—Que bueno que ya juntamos el dinero del préstamo, pero yo tengo una duda—pregunto Ikuko

— ¿Cuál querida?—

—como es que de la noche a la mañana tengamos a tanta clientela, si no hemos hecho propaganda, es decir solo sacamos la publicidad de la panadería hace aproximadamente como 2 semanas, digo que al principio tuvimos un poco mas de clientela, pero luego empezó a bajar—explico

—para serte honesto ni yo mismo se como aumento nuestra clientela—ante toda esta conversación, Serena se mantenía escuchando todo y sonreía complacida su plan había dado resultado, ella había hecho la publicidad, hace 2 días en el festival de las flores que se llevo a cabo en el reino, y el crédito no fue solo de ella, también de sus amigas y de su amigo Seiya, el era un guardia que trabajaba en el palacio, también agradeció la ayuda de la princesa Sakura, también gracias a ella que pudo tener un lugar en la feria para hacer la publicidad, empezó a recordar el motivo por el cual decidió ayudarles a su padres y de paso como llevo a cabo su plan, y también se la vio en problemas debido a que necesitaba un poco de todo el pan que hacían, y uso todo el surtido de ingredientes para hacer todo el pan que alcanzara, y como tuvo que decirles una pequeña mentira para evitar que la descubrieran

**-Flash Black-**

Serena estaba junto con su madre, ayudándole a su padre en la panadería haciendo el pan, ella estaba en la parte de atrás de la panadería donde se hornea y se hace el pan, junto con su mama, su mama estaba en la mesa de trabajo, haciendo conchas, cuernitos, y campechanas, mientras que ella estaba sacando unos panes recién horneados del horno, cuando escucho la campana sonar avisando que alguien había entrado, ella no le dio importancia de seguro era un cliente que venia a comprar pan, pero cambio de opinión al escuchar un grito

—¿DONDE ESTA MI DINERO? LLEVO MAS DE DOS SEMANAS ESPERANDO EL PAGO—se oyó una voz profunda

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta la rubia que acaba de colocar la charola de pan en un carrito donde había también mas charolas con otro pan horneado, como donas, braguets, bolillos, etc…

—ay no…—dijo en susurro Ikuko, limpiándose las manos, pero Serena había alcanzado a escuchar lo que ella dijo—ahorita vengo hija, tu no te preocupes sigue sacando el pan si quieres, o mejor ponte a hacer los cuernitos—saliendo de la sala, la rubia al principio trato de ignorar el escándalo que había, pero al ver que no se calmaba y no dejaba de gritar, decidió averiguar que es lo que pasaba y se dirigió a la puerta ella se puso en el marco y alcanzo a ver a su papa y a su mama, que estaban un poco nerviosos y enfrente de ellos estaba un señor de unos 48 años de edad, de cabellera azul oscura y de ojos azules

—por favor señor Zafiro, deme un poco mas de tiempo, aun no hemos podido juntar el dinero—dijo Kenji

—no pienso esperar mas tiempo, ya les he dado mas de 2 semanas y aun no han podido pagarme—

—señor, por favor traten de entendernos, no es que no queremos pagarle, es que nosotros también necesitamos el dinero—dijo Ikuko

—ja si, como no y puedo preguntar el para que lo necesitan—

—pues, para comprar los ingredientes para hacer el pan, para comprar algo que comer—explico Kenji

—aja si claro, miren les daré una ultima oportunidad tiene exactamente cinco días para pagarme, de lo contrario, les aseguro que esta panadería se caerá en pedazos—

—¿Por qué nuestra panadería?, no puede hacer eso, es nuestro sustento para sobrevivir—

—pues eso debieron pensar antes de pedirme el dinero, ustedes saben que cuando alguien me pide un favor, debe devolverlo o pagarme hasta el ultimo centavo—

—lo sabemos y no lo vamos a defraudar gracias—

—muy bien en cinco días vendré para recoger mi dinero, hasta luego—y salió de la tienda, Kenji e Ikuko suspiraron de alivio

—gracias a dios—aliviada Kenji

—si, pero como le harás para juntar el dinero en cinco días—pregunta Ikuko

—no lo se, había estado pensando en ir al Reino del Milenio de Plata, para ir a visitar a mi hermano Ken, para ver si me puede ayudar aunque sea me preste algo lo que pueda—

—si pero, como le haremos, no podemos dejar la panadería sola—

—no te preocupes Serena y Sammy se pueden hacer cargo de ella—

—Ahora con mayor razón me debo preocupar más—

—¿Qué pasa Ikuko?, no le veo nada de malo que Serena y Sammy se encarguen de la panadería te recuerdo que ellos ya no son unos niños ya son personas adultas, así que no veo el problema—

—si eso lo se, el problema es que Sammy se ira a acampar durante 4 días con sus amigos te acuerdas de que nos pidió permiso—

—si es cierto, tienes razón, Serena no podrá sola—

—entonces ¿Qué haremos?—

—primero que nada necesitamos hablar con Serena—ante eso la rubia se retiro del marco y regreso a continuar su tarea de sacar el pan, por suerte para ella había apagado el horno de lo contrario se le hubiese quemado, estaba sacando otra charola cuando su madre entro

—¡serena! aun no has sacado el pan—regresando a la mesa de trabajo y comenzando a amasar

—lo siento mama—fingiendo pena—lo que pasa es que se lleno el carrito y no sabia donde colocar las demás charolas, y nuevamente agradeció que solo había un carrito

—hay si se me había olvidado traer otro carrito, yo pensaba que nomas íbamos a necesitar uno, pero salió mucho pan, déjame voy por otro—saliendo de ahí, la rubia susupiro aliviada y en su mente pasaba muchos pensamientos _'tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudarlos pero ¿como?'_ en eso en su mente se formo una idea _'pues claro el festival de las flores' _ pensó con alegría en ese festival no solo se vendía las hermosas flores de el Reino y de los Reinos vecinos, sino también había algunos puestos que vendían comida o daba a probar de sus manjares, _'esa es una buena oportunidad para hacer propaganda y ayudar a mis padres con la deuda' _pero ahí el vio el lado negativo _'pero lo malo es que solo dejan entrar a personas autorizadas al festival, como le hare, vamos Sere, piensa…. piensa, ah ya se a lo mejor Seiya me puede ayudar en esto y de paso mis amigas'_ en ese momento apareció Ikuko en la puerta empujando dos carritos

—el día de hoy mejor haremos poquito pan debido a que hoy no tenemos mucha clientela,—

—esta bien mama—dijo poniendo la charola que había sacado del horno en el carrito—mama puedo ir con mis amigas ¿si?—le pregunto esperanzada de poder llevar a cabo su plan

—no lo se—

—ándale mama, ahorita no hay mucha gente—

—esta bien cariño, pero iras después de que terminemos de hacer y hornear el pan—

—esta bien—así entre las dos se pusieron a hacer y hornear el pan, cuando estuvo listo la rubia se quito el delantal y se limpio las manos

—ya me voy mama, te veo mas tarde—despidiéndose y saliendo de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al pasar por el mostrador se despidió de su papa

—adiós papa—pasando junto a el y dirigiéndose a la puerta

—espera Serena ¿A dónde….—no pudo concluir la frase porque ella ya se había ido—vas?—frustrado en ese momento apareció Ikuko

—¿a donde fue?—pregunta

—Fue con sus amigas—

—porque la dejaste ir—

—simplemente porque el día de hoy, no hay mucha clientela, por eso hicimos poquito pan, además ella tiene derecho de divertirse, últimamente la he visto un poco preocupada y triste—

—esta bien si hoy en la noche hablamos con ella—

—si, pero cuando partiremos hacia a Milenio de plata a ver a tu hermano—

—Mañana mismo, así que por favor puedes ir a la casa a preparar nuestras cosas—vio como ella iba a decir algo y el le leyó el pensamiento—no te preocupes, yo me encargo de la panadería—

—pero ¿Cómo le haremos para llegar?—

—déjamelo todo a mi ¿si?, cuando regreses iré con el señor Hino, el abuelo de Reí, a pedirle que si me prestaba unos de sus caballos para irnos cabalgando—

—Esta bien, tratare de tener todo listo—de despidió besándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cuando Kenji la detuvo

—espera Ikuko—

—¿Qué pasa?—

—¿Cuándo se ira Sammy a acampar?—

—Mañana al amanecer—

—y cuando regresara—

—el domingo por la noche—

—entonces también debemos de hablar con el—

—¿tu crees?—

—claro—

—bueno ya me voy a preparar un pequeño equipaje para nuestro viaje—

—con cuidado Ikuko—

—si—saliendo de la panadería

La rubia se encontraba llegando a la casa de una de sus amigas, toco la puerta y se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello castaño, atado en una cola de caballo, y de ojos verdes

—hola sere—

—hola lita, están las demás chicas contigo—

—claro, es mas estábamos preparando unos bocadillos, pasa—haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y ahí encontró a las demás, las cuales estaban preparando unos pastelillos,

—Hola chicas—saludo la rubia

—Hola sere—dijeron al unisonó,

—y dime sere, a que debemos la visita, tu nos habías dicho que te quedarías en la panadería, a ayudarles a tus padres—dijo una chica de cabellera azabache

—lo que pasa Rei, es que necesito su ayuda—

—¿dinos sere?, en que te podemos ayudar—dijo otra chica de cabellera azul

—Ami tiene razón, sabes que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos—

—Gracias mina—dijo con una sonrisa—necesito su ayuda, para hacer la propaganda de la panadería en el festival de las flores—

—¡QUEEE!—

—serena, sabes que para poder tener un lugar y poner tu puesto en el festival de las flores, tienes que tener autorización del organizador, que por supuesto no la tienes y no puedes pedirla, por que me entere que se habían agotaron, porque solo dan 300 permisos, y a esa cantidad súmale el hecho de que vendrá personas de otros Reinos, dime como le harás para hacer la propaganda—dijo Rei

—no lo se, es por eso que vine con ustedes, necesito que me ayuden, por favor—

—y ¿Por qué quieres hacer la propaganda, si ya la habían hecho hace 2 semanas aproximadamente?—

—al parecer mi papa tiene una deuda con un señor, me entere de eso, porque el dia de hoy ese señor vino, y le reclamo a mi papa, diciéndole que porque no había pagado, entonces después de que hablaron, el le dio cinco días para pagar, de lo contrario, destruirá la panadería—

—¡QUE!—

—no entiendo porque tu papa debe, ¿Qué no les ayudo la propaganda?—

—al principio si, pero últimamente hemos tenido muy poca clientela, es por eso que necesito su ayuda—

—Cuenta conmigo para este asunto— dijo lita

—y conmigo—dijo mina

—conmigo también—dijo Reí

—no te preocupes, ya hallaremos la forma de estar en ese festival—dijo Ami

—Gracias amigas—

—y bien alguna de ustedes, tiene una idea de cómo le haremos para estar en el festival—

—Yo tengo una idea—dijo serena

—así ¿cual?—

—podríamos ir con Seiya, el es un guardia del palacio, el no has comentado que durante el festival a el le toca ser uno de los que respalden la seguridad del festival para que no haya incidentes, el podría ayudarnos a poder poner aque sea un pequeño puesto ¿Qué opinan?—

—al fin, la tonta de sere, pensó en algo—

—¡no me digas así rei!—

—ya… ya dejen de pelear, mejor vamos con Seiya, para ver como nos organizamos en llevar a cabo el plan—todas salieron de la casa de lita, y se dirigieron al palacio, al llegar ahí, cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada se toparon con la princesa Sakura, la cual tenia el pelo castaño claro corto y de ojos esmeralda, ella es la princesa del Reino, que venia acompañada por otra princesa de cabellera corta y negra con ojos violeta

—¡buenas tardes su alteza!—dijeron todas haciendo una reverencia

—¡buenas tardes!—dijo la princesa Sakura con una sonrisa—y díganme a que vinieron al palacio—

—lo que pasa es que veníamos buscando a un amigo—

—¿así, y como se llama su amigo?—pregunta

—su nombre es Seiya, el trabaja como guardia aquí, su majestad—

—por favor, no me digan majestad, me molesta, mejor díganme Sakura—

—lo sentimos su al… digo Sakura—

—muy bien, y a que venían buscando a Seiya—

—es que queremos verlo para saber si el nos puede ayudar en algo, es que tenemos un pequeño problema—apenada dijo la rubia

—Ah era eso—en ese momento voltea hacia los guardias, que estaban en la entrada—Antonio—llamo uno de ellos

—si su alteza—acercándose a ella

—ve y busca a un muchacho llamado Seiya, al parecer es uno de los guardias que custodian dentro del castillo, cuando lo encuentres, envíalo hacia el jardín en la zona este, dile que lo estaré esperando ahí—

—enseguida—desapareció detrás de la puertas

—Acompáñenme—les dijo Sakura al grupo de chicas

—pero Sakura…—dijo lita

—no tienen nada de que temer, quiero saber cual es su problema, para poder ayudarlas—

—pero…—cuestiono reí

—no me digan que no quieren molestarme con sus problemas al contrario, quiero ayudarlas, como princesa es mi deber velar por el bien de mi reino, vamos al jardín para que me cuenten ¿quieres acompañarme Hotaru?—le dijo a la princesa que venia con ella

—claro—

—ay… pero que maleducada soy, chicas quiero presentarles a la princesa Hotaru Shields, ella es la princesa del Reino de Erusion, esta de visita en el Reino—

—mucho gusto—dijo Hotaru

—Igualmente—dijeron todas

—bien vamos al jardín, para que me comente su problema y ver en que las puedo ayudar—se dirigen al jardín al llegar las chicas le comentaron el problema que tenia, Sakura al ver la situación por la cual estaba pasando la rubia, se le vino a la mente algo, le comento que unos de los dueños de los puestos, no podría asistir debido a que estaba enfermo, les dijo que hablaría con el organizador, así ellas podrían tomar el lugar, y encantadas aceptaron, en ese momento llego Seiya y le comentaron su plan, el acepto encantado en ayudarles, después las cinco se despidieron de Seiya, y acordaron verse al día siguiente en la panadería para poder empezar el plan de la rubia,

En la noche en la casa de la rubia, estaban reunidos sus padres y su hermano, Ikuko y Kenji, les dijeron que saldrían de viaje, Sammy había decidido quedarse para ayudar a su hermana en la panadería, pero ella le dijo que estaría bien que se podía hacer cargo de todo, pero los tres no estaban muy convencidos les dijo que las chicas la podían ayudar, ya después ella había podido convencer a sus padres, pero a su hermano no, el se negaba a irse, pero después le dijo que estaría bien, además lo contraataco con su comentario, le dijo que el estaba muy emocionado con este campamento y no quería a echarle a perder la diversión. Con esto el termino aceptando

Al día siguiente Sammy fue el primero en irse, les dijo que llegaría temprano, sus padres le dijeron que se cuidara mientras que serena le dijo que se divirtiera, después se fueron sus padres, diciéndole que cuidara la panadería y de paso que se cuidara, les aseguro que estarían bien, después de que se aseguro de que estaba a una distancia prudente se fue a la panadería en donde estaban sus amigas, y se pusieron manos a la obra, durante todo los días previos al festival, decidió cerrar la panadería, al cabo que no había mucha gente y se pusieron a hacer todo el pan que pudieron.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día, El festival de las Flores, las calles estaba abarrotadas de flores hermosas, y de negocios de comida, las chicas se había levantado temprano y se había encargado de cargar y llevar todo el pan, cuando llegaron las esperaban Seiya, y las dirigió al lugar que estaba vacio, algunos de los comerciantes las miraron feo, pero no les importo, pusieron su puesto, pero nadie se acercaba, por idea de lita, comenzaron a dar muestra de los diferentes panes, algunas personas nomas tomaban la muestra y se iban, pensaron que no iba a funcionar, hasta que paso la duquesa Mónica la cual era admirada y reconocida por muchos, ella llego al puesto cuando le llamo la atención, los panes que olían delicioso, probo una muestra y exclamo con alegría gritando "esto sabe delicioso", entonces muchos se empezaron a acercar y probaron los bocados y concordaron con ella, y por fin se empezó a vender el pan. Al acabar el festival las chicas estuvieron muy alegres, se había vendido todo el pan, pero eso si rieron porque la duquesa Mónica se llevo casi la mitad del pan, alegando de que era el mejor pan que había probado.

Después de que se acabo el pan, decidieron irse y disfrutar lo que restaba del festival, pero a Serena, no pudo disfrutar mucho el festival, ya que mucha gente se acercaba a ella, para pedirle pan, les dijo que se había agotado, pero que no se desilusionaran que el lunes por la mañana, podían ir a la panadería a comprar el pan, y muchos les dijeron que estarían encantado, además pudo reponer los ingredientes que uso, con las ganancias que habían obtenido, compro un poco mas de ingredientes para que así saliera mas pan.

**-Fin Del Flash Black-**

Después de eso a muchos les gustaron los panes y los pasteles que hacían que incluso le habían empezado a hacerles pedidos para fiestas y/o eventos importantes, como pasteles, panes, etc… y se alegro mucho y decidió contarles las buenas noticias a sus amigas

—papa puedo ir con mis amigas, solo será un ratito—

—esta bien, pero solo un ratito, porque necesito ayuda para empezar a hacer los encargos que tengo, porque son muchos y algunos son para estos días, esta bien—

—si—le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue muy alegre a ver a sus amigas, entonces Kenji suspiro

—que rápido pasan los años ¿verdad?—comento Kenji

—si, apenas era ayer cuando serena era una bebe, y luego una niña, ahora ella es toda una señorita—

—tienes razón—en ese momento se quedaron en un pequeño silencio que fue roto por Kenji

—dime algo, ¿crees que la hemos educado adecuadamente?—

—Claro que si—tranquilizándolo —tranquilo, se cual es tu miedo—

—y dime según tu ¿Cuál es mi miedo?—

—tienes miedo de que alguien lastime a nuestra hija, ¿verdad?—

—a ti no te puedo mentir, si tengo miedo de que alguien lastime a mi princesita—

—es inevitable Kenji, llega un momento en la vida de los padres, en la cual los hijos se van de su lado, para ir en busca de sus sueños, pero sobretodo para buscar su felicidad, otros momentos pueden ser que ellos ya encontraron su felicidad y se van para formar su propia familia—ante esto Kenji se entristeció un poco—pero no te pongas triste, mientras llega ese momento hay que disfrutar de nuestros hijos lo mas que podamos, amarlos, darles cariño y apoyo, pero recuerda esto nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, para cuando ellos nos necesiten, incluso después que dejemos este mundo—

—tienes razón—sonriendo—sabes algo

—no dime—

—no importa que pase el tiempo, Sammy siempre será mi pequeño campeón y Serena serán para mi pequeña princesa—abrazándola

—si en eso estoy de acuerdo—correspondiendo el abrazo, en ese momento llego Sammy, entro sonriente a la panadería y les comento, que se había vendido todo el pan, dejando el montón de dinero en el mostrador, sus padres asombrados al ver la cantidad de dinero que se obtuvo.

Serena estaba llegando a la casa de Reí, había decidido reunirse ahí, para saber si su plan había resultado a la perfección, toco la puerta y se encontró con el abuelo de Rei

—hola serena—

—hola abuelo—el abuelo de Rei, era muy amable y gentil, y el siempre ha ayudado a sus padres en momentos difíciles, por eso lo quiere mucho, por eso ella y todas las chicas, le dicen de cariño abuelo

—vienes a visitar a Rei ¿verdad?—

—claro—

—pasa, eres la ultima en llegar Rei y las demás están en la sala—

—Gracias—ella entro y se dirigía a la sala cuando…

—por cierto serena, felicidades por el éxito obtenido en la propaganda de la panadería—ante esto la rubia se detuvo y volteo a verlo

—como lo supo—

—fácil las vi en la feria, pero no te asustes, no pienso decirle nada de esto a tus padres, se que hiciste eso porque querías ayudarlos, y te felicito, eres una chica de buen corazón y que tienes una alma bondadosa, es por eso que me agrada que seas amiga de Rei—

—muchas gracias—un poco sonrojada

—si tuviera 50 años menos, te aseguro que te cortejaría, porque de seguro cualquier muchacho se enamoraría de ti—

—¡ay abuelo que cosas dice!—

—jajaja, es la verdad, bueno anda, que las demás te están esperando—ella retomo su caminata hacia la sala, al llegar la saludo con una sonrisa

—vaya y porque esa cara—dijo Rei

—nuestro plan funciono—ignorando su comentario

—En serio—dijo mina

—si, hoy por la mañana había mucha gente comprando pan, incluso los pedidos aumentaron—

—¡Que bien!—a coro todas

—Porque no vamos a celebrarlo—propuso lita

—¿celebrar qué?—en eso por la puerta apareció, un chico de 20 años de edad de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes

—¡ANDREW!—dijeron al unisono todas

—¿cuando regresaste?—

—hoy llegue por la mañana, fui a casa de mina a visitarla pensando que estarían todas ahí, pero me dijeron que estaban aquí, pues aquí me tienen de regreso, ahora si me dirán que van a celebrar—

—el hecho de que serena, no va a perder la panadería—así le comentaron todo lo que había sucedido, en su ausencia, la deuda, la ayuda que recibieron, como lograron estar en el festival de las flores, y los resultados que obtuvieron

—vaya eso fue sorprendente—

—si por eso hay que celebrarlo—

—no puedo ir con ustedes—comento la rubia

—y ¿porque no sere?—pregunta Andrew

—es que como mi papa, tiene muchos encargos y algunos son para estos días, tengo que ir a ayudarlo—

—no te preocupes, si quieres después podemos ir a celebrarlo—

—gracias amigas—

—hablando de celebraciones, dentro de 3 días, será el cumpleaños de Reika—dijo Andrew

—en serio—

—si, es mas le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa en la cantina de mi papa—

—que bueno, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?—pregunto mina

—la verdad no, ya tengo todo listo, solo estoy avisando cuando es y en donde será—

—¿a que hora es la fiesta?—

—Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, desde luego están invitadas—

—gracias por invitarnos Andrew, te prometemos que no diremos nada—

—si claro, nosotras si somos discretas, no como la tonta de Serena a la que la riega todo—

—ay reí, no empieces a molestarme—ante la pequeña pelea todos comenzaron a reír, después Serena se fue a la panadería a ayudarle a su padre, sonrió satisfecha de que su plan si dio resultado y que pudo ayudar a sus padres

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

En el Reino de Erusion en el palacio, todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en el comenzaban con sus quehaceres, para servir a sus majestades, el rey, la reina y el príncipe, En un cuarto el cual tenía las paredes pintadas en azules y negros, en tonos claros y fuertes, en el se encontraba el príncipe, el era un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años de edad, de cabellera negra azabache, de ojos azules, el se encontraba dormido en su cama, el sol comenzaba a colarse por su ventana lo que provoco que el chico, se despertara. El se levanto se fue a tomar un baño, ya que el no necesitaba que le preparen el baño, sabia hacerlo por si mismo, el solo necesitaba el servicio de las empleadas, para limpiar su habitación, ya una vez bañado, se cambio de ropa, se había puesto una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de negro y sus botas, después se puso su armadura, antes de salir saco una pequeña daga que siempre guardaba, por si no podía usar su espada, la guardo en su bota, en ese momento tocaron a su puerta

—adelante—en eso vio que entraron varias muchachas, con escobas, recogedores, trapos, y cubetas de agua

—¡buenos días su alteza!, venimos a asear su cuarto—

—si no se preocupen, disculpen, saben si mis padres ya están desayunando—pregunto

—si su alteza, justamente acaban de bajar al comedor—dijo una de las empleadas, que comenzaba a tender la cama

—muy bien, gracias—saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose al salón comedor, al entrar se encontró con sus padres los cuales estaban sentados y desayunando

—¡Buenos días!—saludo al entrar a sus padres

—¡Buenos días Endymion!, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—dijo un señor de cabellera negra de unos 43 años de edad

— ¡Bien padre!—dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa, y de paso darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre

—¡Buenos días madre!—después del saludo se sentó y les dijo a una de las sirvientas, que si por favor le traían el desayuno,

—¡Buenos días hijo!—dijo una señora de unos 39 años de edad de cabellera azul, y ojos azul como el mar

—¡y dime hijo que tienes planeado, para el día de hoy!—pregunto su padre, en ese momento llego la sirvienta y le coloco la bandeja con la comida

—gracias—dijo con una sonrisa

—de nada con su permiso—hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor

—nada en especial, creo que iré a entrenar nada mas eso ¿porque?—pregunto

—Lo digo porque me llego una misiva informándome que el consejo llegara el día de hoy—

—y ahora que quiere el consejo—un poco fastidiado, porque cada vez que el consejo venia, para el no salía nada bueno, es decir siempre el tenia que cumplir su deber como príncipe, recordó la ultima vez que vino en la cual, tuvieron que recibir a una princesa de un reino, el consejo se la había mandado como una opción para contraer matrimonio, pero a decir verdad a el no le gusto en lo absoluto, era muy creída, trataba mal a la gente, como si fuera inferiores a ellos, no mas pensaba en si misma, le interesa las cosas finas o lujosas, dando a entender que solo le interesaba el dinero, hasta lo intento seducir, el solo la supo soportar y aguantar, por el simple hecho de no ser descortés y porque sus padres lo habían educado para ser un caballero

—no se hijo, solo se que es algo relacionado con tu matrimonio—

—esta bien, nada mas era eso lo único que querías decirme—

—no también quería tratar otro asunto, pero quiero discutirlo en privado—dijo el Rey terminando de desayunar y levantándose de la mesa—te espero en el estudio—le dijo a su hijo y se dirigió a su esposa—en seguida vuelvo querida—dijo el Rey a su esposa besándola—prometo no tardarme—

—no te preocupes—contesto cariñosamente—estaré en el cuarto de costura—el Rey salió y se dirigió al estudio

—mama ¿Dónde esta Hotaru?—pregunto también terminando de desayunar y levantándose y al darse cuenta de que una persona faltaba en el comedor, esa persona era su hermana menor

—Ella se fue hace 3 días al Reino de Ilusión, ella fue invitada al festival de las flores que se llevo a cabo, y de paso dar una visita por el Reino—

—y quien la invito—

—Su amiga la princesa Sakura—explico

—en serio, y porque no me dijeron—un poco molesto

—no es que quisiéramos avisarte hijo, lo que pasa es que ese día, tu estabas fuera del palacio, junto con tu padre atendiendo un asunto del Reino, ¿si te acuerdas?—

—si—

—pues ese día ella se fue, pero se puso un poco triste porque no se pudo despedir de ti—

—ah ya veo… y como no me di cuenta de su ausencia—

—Fácil, estabas poniéndole mucho esfuerzo en tus entrenamientos, y llegabas muy cansado de ellos, que solo llegabas, te bañabas y mandabas a pedir que te llevaran la comida a tu cuarto y después te ibas a dormir, era como si te estuvieras desquitándote—dijo la reina—dime Endymion, te paso algo que te molesto—suspirando el contesto

—si madre, a ti no te voy a mentir, te acuerdas de la ultima vez que vino el consejo que fue hace una semana—

—si que tiene que ver con eso—pregunta entonces es cuando reacciona—ahh... ya me acuerdo fue cuando trajeron a la princesa Kodachi—

—si, te juro que fue insoportable, incluso el consejo me la puso como una opción para contraer matrimonio, si hubieras visto como trato a la gente, también nomas pensaba en si misma, lo digo porque por cualquier cosa hacia un escándalo, que si se manchaba su vestido precioso y caro, etc... hasta intento seducirme—le dijo—la supe soportar y aguantar porque ustedes me educaron para ser un caballero con las mujeres—le explico—ay madre no se que hacer, si quiero casarme, pero por amor no por obligación, sabes hasta pienso que nunca encontrare a la mujer de mi vida—suspirando y apoyándose en la ventana, la reina al ver la tristeza de su hijo se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde el estaba y lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal

—ah hijo, no se que va a ser de ti— le dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo—pero no pierdas la fe y la esperanza estoy segura que la mujer de tu vida llegara cuando menos te lo esperes—

—¿Cuándo sucederá eso? y ¿como lo voy a saber?—

—a su momento lo sabrás—besándole la cabeza—cuando la encuentres solo tu sabrás que ella es la indicada, para ser mas explícitos solo tu corazón te dará la respuesta y te dirá que ella es para ti—

—Gracias mama—le dijo levantando la cabeza y viéndola

—bien ahora ve con tu padre, esta bien y no pierdas la esperanza ¿si?—deshaciendo el abrazo, y dándole un beso en la frente así fue como salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de costura

—si gracias madre—el salió del comedor y entro rápidamente en el estudio ahí se encontraba su padre sentado tras el escritorio con un sobre en la mano, el se acerco a donde estaba su padre

—y dime padre ¿Cuál es el otro asunto que querías tratar conmigo?—

—quise hablar contigo aquí en el estudio, para que tu madre no se preocupara, el asunto es lo de tu matrimonio—el Rey al ver que iba a responder le levanto la mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera—si, ya se que no quieres casarte porque te lo dicta el consejo, si no que quieres casarte con la mujer que tu elijas y con la cual estés seguro que serás feliz—sabiendo muy bien que el quiere que su hijo sea feliz, el problema es que el consejo cuando dicta algo no hay nada que pueda cambiar su decisión y sabe que como el es el príncipe debe cumplir su deber y ayudar a su Reino como su futuro soberano—pero te acuerdas de la misiva que me llego—Endymion solo asintió—pues en ella no solo anunciaban que llegaban hoy sino que en ella viene escrito el motivo de su visita, ellos quieren que elijas esposa para dentro de 3 meses y contraigas matrimonio con ella para dentro de 1 mes—le dijo serio

—¡¿Qué?, quieres decir que en 3 meses debo elegir esposa y dentro de 1 mes debo casarme—exasperado por la noticia, el no se esperaba esto—es decir, como es posible que ellos decidan de la noche a la mañana que debo casarme solo porque ellos así quisieron—

—Si, así es hijo—dijo tratando de calmarlo—te juro que he intentado todo, para dar otra alternativa, pero no lo logre, incluso sometieron a votación la propuesta de ellos y la mía, pero gano la de ellos por solo un voto de diferencia—

—ah entonces para que vienen si, ya determinaron mi situación—

—Para traerte a una última candidata— esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ante esto exclamo furioso

—ahora si padre, ¡estoy harto!—gritando—no aguanto a ese consejo, primero me imponen que debo elegir esposa, después me ponen fecha para que me case y para rematar, ahora me van a traer a alguien con quien ellos creen que debo desposarme—poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio

—Tranquilízate hijo—

—¡como quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Estoy harto de ser un príncipe!, ¡no me gusta serlo!, tiene sus privilegios, eso si, pero lo malo de mi posición es que tengo que seguir las ordenes de un grupo de ancianos, que actúan como si ellos fueran los gobernantes, y lo que mas me molesta es que todas las princesas que conozco solo se acercan a mi para obtener el poder y dinero—terminando de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?—

—voy a entrenar, necesito calmarme y desahogarme, ya no aguanto esta situación—abriendo la puerta—sabes padre, a veces me gustaría ser un chico ordinario, y así conocer a una mujer, que se enamore de mi por mi forma de ser y no por mi posición y dinero —y cerro la puerta

Mientras que el Rey, solo miro la puerta por donde el había desaparecido

—'_pobre de mi hijo Endymion, tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo'_—en eso por su mente paso una idea, la cual le podría ayudar a evitar que su hijo fuera infeliz en su matrimonio_—'eso es, es una buena idea, así evitare que mi hijo sea infeliz, esperare a que el consejo venga y hable, cuando piense que mi hijo aceptara a la candidata, esa idea, ese será mi as bajo la manga, y evitar que hagan infeliz a mi hijo por el resto de su vida'_—con eso el salió del estudio.

**Continuara….**

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

**Primero que nada quiero decirles que me equivoque en los datos de la historia, es decir en el prologo, es el príncipe de Erusion, no de Ilusión, perdón por el error**

**También se que algunos de ustedes, esperaban el encuentro entre Serena y Endymion, pero no se preocupen eso sucederá en el siguiente capitulo**

De paso a las personas que sean fans de la saga de crepúsculo (Twilight), los invito a que lean las sig., adaptaciones

**MI BELLO GUARDAESPALDAS** y **EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL** de se están adaptando a Twilight, pasen a leerlos, están en mi perfil

**Pasen a leer las otras historias**

**¿Serena pierde sus recuerdos?: Sailor Moon R**

**En esta historia, se publico el primer capitulo, y este para que lo tomen como consuelo el capitulo si esta largo espero que les guste pasen a leerlo esta en mi perfil**

**Colores de la vida**

**En la otra historia nomas se publico el prologo, no se pierdan próximamente el 1er capitulo espero que les guste pasen a leerlo esta en mi perfil, de paso traten de entenderme mi situación económica esta difícil, y si se pregunta algunas historias están pendientes, no se precipiten si se actualizaran las historias pero poco a poco **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**2. Visitando Ilusión**


	3. Vsistando Ilusion

**Aclarando que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia es de mi inspiración y esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva ****'****pensamientos****' de**** los personajes**

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

**2. Visitando Ilusión**

Endymion caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se detuvo frente a unas puertas de color marrón con adornos de espada y flecha, ese era el salón de práctica o entrenamiento, empujo las dos grandes puertas abriéndose paso entre ellas.

Al entrar al gran salón se encontró con sus amigos los cuales siempre se encontraban ahí practicando ya que según ellos aparte de practicar era para mejorar sus técnicas de defensa, ataque y combate. Se conocieron en una fiesta que había organizado su padre que según el para tratar de que al menos encontraba esposa, pero nunca ocurrió.

En vez de que obtuviera el efecto deseado, paso lo contario era perseguido y cortejado por todas las damiselas que habían asistido eso incluía, condesas, princesas e incluso Reinas jóvenes que se habían quedado viudas por sus esposos que había muerto a manos de las guerras que hace mas de 3 meses que habían ocurrido y ahorita había paz y tranquilidad.

El estaba asfixiado tanto que tuvo que esconderse pero no encontraba el lugar, pero ahí fue donde ellos lo salvaron lograron esconderlo de todas las damas, lo habían llevado al jardín y lo escondieron detrás de un gran árbol de roble, que estaba junto a un arbusto una vez que estaba escondido les agradeció y ellos también se quedaron junto a el para hacerle compañía, se conocieron y se entero que ellos eran espadachines y estaban buscando un lugar donde pudieran quedarse y establecer su puesto ya que aun no habían encontrado lugar, debido a que en sus Reinos ya no eran requeridos pues estaban completos y no les faltaban o no necesitaban por el momento, el sorprendido les dijo que su padre buscaba espadachines ya que los que había antes habían muerto por su Reino en la guerra, les propuso que para pagarles la ayuda que le habían dado podían ser espadachines de su Reino.

Desde luego su padre acepto y se alegro de que al menos algo hubiera salido bien y desde entonces ellos son grandes amigos. Los encontró dos de ellos peleando en el centro de la sala entre si con sus espadas, mientras que los otros estaba secándose el sudor y tomando agua.

—hola chicos—saludándolos

—hola Endymion—dijo un chico de 21 años de edad, cabellera rubia y ojos azules que se encontraba tomando agua

—hola Jedite—dijo sin ánimos

—¿Qué tienes Endymion? ¿Te paso algo para que estés en ese estado?—pregunto otro chico de 22 años, cabellera plateada ojos azules que estaba secándose el sudor

—si Malachite estoy enojado la verdad—dijo tomando su espada y revisándola viendo que este en buen estado,

—¿Porque?—el en realidad estaba preocupado, en su mirada había desesperación y coraje.

—que no ves Jedite, de seguro esta enojado porque el consejo quiere que el se case—bromeando como si el asunto no tuviera importancia

—eso es lo que tu crees, pero el asunto en mas grave de lo que imaginan—susurro

—ehhh…—ambos sorprendidos

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Que el asunto se complico o se puso mas grave de lo que pensé—

—Por que lo dices—pero antes de que pudiera contestar se escucho….

—¡TE GANE!—ambos voltearon a ver a los otros dos contrincantes, uno de ellos estaba en el suelo era de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, frente a los ojos de este se encontraba otro de cabellera rubia ceniza de ojos verdes, el cual tenia la punta de su espada en la garganta de él.

—no es justo Zoycite, hiciste trampa—

—tu no sabes aceptar tu derrota Neflyte —

—eso lo dices porque ya me llevas ganada mas de 2 peleas—

—digamos que tu no te das por vencido porque siempre me pides revancha y hasta ahora no has logrado vencerme—

—ya cállate—

—¡cálmense los dos!—grito una voz, ambos voltearon a ver al pelinegro que no estaba de humor para discusiones, por lo que le habían dicho del consejo lo había dejado muy consternado y con mucho enojo que había que temerle—Neflyte, si tanto quieres ganar, te reto a que trates de vencerme—colocándose junto a ellos en el centro de la sala, tomando posición de batalla

—de acuerdo—pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento en falso—Zoycite te importaría quitar tu espada de mi garganta o quieres que me desangre aquí—

—Así, lo olvidaba—quitándola y dirigiéndose a la orilla—voy a descansar y ver como Endymion te derrota—

—jaja, si muy gracioso—

—no debió de haber aceptado pelear con el—dijo Jedite

—la pregunta será ¿Cómo terminara? O ¿Cómo quedara después de la pelean?—secundo Malachite.

—¿Por qué lo dicen?—extrañado el castaño

—nada mejor no nos hagas caso—

—¡Ponte en guardia!—anuncio Endymion que estaba a punto de lanzar su primer ataque

—¡Estoy listo!—pensando que iba a dar un golpe normal, lo que no se espero fue que el golpe que le dio lo lanzara al piso provocándole un poco de dolor en su espalda.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?—estupefacto

—¿Qué pasa Neflyte? ¿Acaso soy muy fuerte para ti?—tratando de provocarlo

—eso si que no—levantándose y dándole un ataque con su espada, mas el pelinegro lo esquivo y contraataco tratando de que el la perdiera, mientras ellos dos estaban enfocados en su pelea Zoycite extrañado por lo que habían dicho sus compañeros comenzó a averiguar el porque de esos comentarios que dijeron

—chicos, porque dijeron esos comentario—

—¿Cuáles?—

—porque no debió aceptar pelar con Endymion y como iba va a quedar después de la pelea—

—fácil, Endymion esta enojado y todos nosotros sabemos como se pone cuando esta enojado—

—sigo sin entender, solo se que cuando esta enojado no se le pasa fácilmente se tarda por unos días, luego el vuelve a ser el mismo—

—no, lo que queremos decir que el realmente esta muy enojado—

—quieres decir que cuando esta enojado así de verdad, verdad, no hay que acercársele, por lo menos no hacerlo enojar mas de lo que ya esta—

—exacto—decían jedite y Malachite

—oh…oh—girando su vista hacia la pelea

—oh…si—de vuelta los dos

—Pobre de Neflyte—

—tu lo has dicho pobre de él—

—esperemos que Endymion no sea muy rudo con el, o sino terminara en cama por una semana por los golpes y heridas que le de—en eso se escucho una suplica

—¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO!—los tres voltearon a ver al castaño que estaba en el suelo con algunos rasguños y cortadas en los brazos y piernas, se protegía con sus brazos la cara evitando que el filo de la espada no lo tocara.

—¿de verdad te rindes?—pregunto Endymion que estaba intacto el no había sufrido ningún golpe o rasguño

—si…si—

—esta bien levántate, jedite puedes ir por el medico—

—enseguida—saliendo de la sala, el castaño trato de levantarse, el pelinegro lo quería ayudar pero el no lo acepto y se alejo un poco de él.

—no gracias puedo solo—provocando una pequeña risa en los demás—no se rían de mi—

—te lo dijimos—

—pero no nos hiciste caso—

—a la siguiente les hare caso—poniendo una mano en su espalda—auch…—quejándose de dolor de nuevo las risas llenaron la sala—ya basta, ya no se rían de mi—

—no te enojes ya nos calmamos—en eso entra jedite con el medico de unos 78 años de edad, barbudo y con gafas de fondo de botella

—no te demoraste mucho—comento Malachite

—el día de hoy no tenia muchos pacientes—expreso simplemente el medico, se acerco al grupo y comenzó a examinar y curar a Neflyte, mientras que ellos comenzaron a platicar

—ya nos dirás, el ¿porque que el asunto se complico mas?—pregunta jedite

—¿Cuál asunto?— extrañado el castaño, ellos estaban agradecidos que el medico que siempre los atendía en caso de que les pasara algo, no dijera nada, el sabia que todo lo que escuchaba de ellos tenia que permanecer ahí.

—¿Como que cual asunto?—alzando los brazos—Eres o serás tonto Neflyte—con sarcasmo Zoycite—es lo que ha agobiado a Endymion durante los últimos meses—

— Te refieres a su matrimonio arreglado por el consejo—

—claro—respondieron como si fuera obvio Malachite, jedite y Zoycite

—no me hagan sentir como un tonto—

—con tu actitud lo pareces—insinuándole Zoycite

—que dijiste—

—Cálmense los dos, este no es el momento para que actúen como unos niños—los interrumpió Jedite—lo importante aquí es que Endymion nos cuente que fue lo que ocurrió para que el asunto se complicara mas de lo que ya esta, y ver en que lo podemos ayudar, por favor compórtense como personas adultas ya no somos unos niños—

—lo sentimos—

—ya que por fin se calmaron los dos, dejemos que Endymion nos cuente el problema para que después, cada uno de nosotros demos nuestra opinión para tratar de solucionarlo, ¿les parece bien?—expreso sabiamente jedite

—si—

—muy bien, ahora concedámosle la palabra a Endymion para que ahora si nos diga, que fue lo que paso, adelante Endymion—

—gracias jedite—con una sonrisa—todo empezó en la mañana en el desayuno, estaba desayunando con mis padres cuando…—antes de que continuara se acordó de algo—un momento ustedes sabia que Hotaru se fue a ilusión—

—claro—contestaron todos a la vez

—caray, parece que fui el único que no sabia—

—así es—de vuelta expresaron todos

—de acuerdo, nomas quería asegurarme de eso—en eso todos estallaron en risas, menos el medico y provocando el rubor del pelinegro

—ya mejor continuo con el relato—a lo que se escucho el silencio—continuare…estaba desayunando con mis padres cuando mi padre me pregunto que planes tenia para el día de hoy, le conteste que solo entrenar para después informarme que el consejo venia el día de hoy—

—de nuevo—comento Malachite

—que no se cansan de esto, ir y venir como si fueran los reyes—un poco fastidiado Neflyte

—eso fue lo que te molesto, no le veo el caso de porque estarlo, si siempre te enojas o te fastidias cada vez que vienen—expreso Zoycite como si eso fuera cotidiano

—espérense, aun no saquen conclusiones dejemos que termine su relato ya luego podrán hablar, continua—le indico jedite

—Gracias…eso piensan ustedes pero el asunto se complico mas—tomando un largo suspiro—me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo en privado, lo acompañe a su estudio ya que no quería que mi madre se enterara y se agobiara mas de lo que ya esta, no se si ustedes saben que desde el consejo dijo o mas bien dicto que yo debía desposarme se puso así—

—cierto—al unisonó todos

—bien, una vez que estuvimos en el estudio me comento mas a fondo el motivo de su visita, ellos en la misiva dicen que el motivo de su visita es para determinar de una buena vez que pasaría conmigo, es decir para cuando debo contraer matrimonio, y por lo que me dijo mi padre, ellos ya decidieron cuando—tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar porque sabia que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a impactarlos—mejor agárrense bien porque con la noticia se irán de espaldas—bromeando—quieren que dentro de tres meses elija esposa y dentro de 1 me case, pero lo que mas me molesto fue que con ellos traen a una ultima candidata para ver si con ella me puedo desposar—

—¡QUE!—sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive el mismo doctor estaba sorprendido el sabia por rumores en el reino que el consejo quería que el príncipe contrajera matrimonio, pero no estaba confirmado y mucho menos que llegara a esto

—¡AHORA SI SE PASARON!—exclamo los cuatro al mismo tiempo, ellos nunca pensaron que el ese asunto llegara a tal extremo.

—por eso es que estoy muy enojado—dirigiendo su mirada al castaño—Neflyte perdóname por haber sido violento contigo—

—no te preocupes—sonriéndole—de todas formas yo también tenia la culpa no sabia o no note que estabas muy enojado y cuando lo estas hay que temerte—

—muy gracioso—siguiéndole el juego

—muy bien joven ya están limpias sus heridas, algunas son profundas pero no mucho por suerte no se infectaran—cerrando su maletín y parándose—tiene que lavarlas todos los días hasta que hayan cicatrizado, con respecto a sus costillas tendrá que estar en reposo por lo menos dos días—

—Ohhh…lo que quería evitar—provocando la risa de los demás—como que el día de hoy solo se la han pasado burlándose de mi no creen—

—es lo que tu has provocado—

—al menos paso algo de lo que dije, el de estar en reposo—bromeo Malachite—alégrate no va a ser durante una semana—tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reir

—eso lo dices como si nada, como no eres tu el que estas sufriendo—

—con su permiso me retiro—dirigiéndose a la puerta

—adelante y gracias, discúlpenos si le llegamos a ocasionar molestias—

—no se preocupen es mi trabajo, sin mas me retiro—saliendo de la sala. Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que un suspiro lo rompió

—Ustedes si que tienen suerte—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—de verdad como los envidio—bajando la cabeza y cerrando por un momento los ojos—al menos ustedes tienen la oportunidad de escoger a la mujer con quien quieren casarse y pasar el resto de sus días, no importa si es lady, dama, reina o plebeya como ustedes son digamos entre comillas—haciendo énfasis con los dedos—libres de escoger, mientras que yo no puedo por el simple hecho de que soy un príncipe—

—Endymion…—susurro jedite

—A veces quisiera ser como ustedes y encontrar a una mujer que me quiera o me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, si tan solo pudiera por una noche, aunque sea una, no ser un príncipe sino simplemente ser un hombre ordinario—provocando un silencio algo triste, en eso se escucha que golpean la puerta.

—pase—la puerta se abrió dando paso a una muchachita de unos 11 años de edad de cabello rosa pálido

—disculpe lo moleste su alteza—

—si que ocurre diana—Endymion casi siempre no se anda con formalidades, el trata a todos los que trabajan en el palacio por igual. Sonrió al recordar a esta pequeña que había llegado al palacio en busca de trabajo, cuando la vio se encariño con ella y la adopto como si fuera una segunda hermana para el—ya te dije que cuando solo estemos nosotros puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres—

—perdón su alt…quiero decir Endymion, es que aun no me acostumbro—

—no te preocupes y dinos que te trae por aquí—

—vine a traer algo para el joven Jedite—acercándose al grupo

—¿para mi?—el aludido extrañado

—si, es una carta para usted—entregándosela

—gracias diana—recibiéndola y tratando de ver su contenido—a ver, veamos que dice—abriéndola y comenzando a ver el remitente—es de mi primo Andrew—

—¿tu primo?—

—nunca nos dijiste sobre el—

—no se preocupen, ahorita les cuento, déjenme leer la carta que me envió primero—comenzando a leer su contenido todos estaba atentos y esperando escuchar que venia escrito. Después de unos minutos termino de leer y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa—Endymion creo que tus ruegos fueron escuchados—

—de que hablas—

—después de todo podrás tener esa noche que tanto quieres—

—¿a que te refieres? Puedes ser mas explicito—

—Claro, lo que sucede querido amigo, es que tienes la probabilidad de encontrar a esa mujer que tú tanto anhelas—

—¡Que!—

—hablas en serio—

—aja—asintiendo con la cabeza—mi primo Andrew me esta invitando a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia que será dentro de tres días en la cantina de mi tío—

—y en donde es la fiesta—pregunto el pelinegro esperanzado de que al menos tenia una esperanza de encontrar a la mujer de su vida.

—en el Reino de ilusión—ante esto sus ilusiones se rompieron

—demonios, cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, me lo impide. No puedo ir, como el consejo viene hoy y lo más probable es que me hagan convivir con la dichosa candidata que me trajeron—

—y tus padres no hacen nada al respecto—

—no, mi madre no hace nada pensando que mi padre es el que ha tomado las decisiones y mi padre casi no lo hace mas bien parece que los que toman las decisiones es el consejo—

—yo has pensado que puede que haya la posibilidad que ellos quieren controlar a tu padre para apoderarse del Reino—

—puede ser, mejor de momento no pensemos en eso, díganme como le hare para ir a esa fiesta, ¿Qué pretexto puedo usar para ir?—ante esto todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron a pensar hasta que Zoycite hablo

—¡yo se!—Entusiasmado—puedes decirle a tus padres que deseas ir para acompañar a tu hermana de paseo en el reino—

—¿con que excusa?—

—de que necesitas un respiro, es decir estar en otro ambiente para relajarte, estas agobiado por el asunto que sientes que vas a explotar—explicándolo—y no me digas que no es cierto, lo acabas de comprobar ahorita que peleaste con Neflyte—

—yo…—

—ya vez estoy en lo cierto—

—supongamos que me dejaran ir ¿cuando partiríamos al Reino? ¿Con quien nos quedaríamos?—

—espera no tantas preguntas a la vez—riendo—partiríamos mañana al amanecer u hoy al anochecer, nos podríamos quedar en el palacio o con mi tu tío Jedite, a el no le molestara que nos quedemos ahí—

—no al contrario estará encantado de tenernos ahí—

—vez asunto resuelto—

—estaría bien solo que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente—

—¿Cuál?—

—esto—tocando al castaño en los costados provocando que emitiera un quejido de dolor

—ahh…—agarrándose el costado—no hagas eso que me duele—

—lo siento—disculpándose—Neflyte, necesita estar en reposo ¿Cómo le haremos?—

—no hay que preocuparse, uno de nosotros lo podemos llevar en el caballo—

—Tienes todo planeado verdad—

—así es—

—muy bien si me dicen que me puedo ir así lo haremos, pero partiríamos mañana al amanecer para darle oportunidad a Neflyte de descansar—en eso volvieron a escuchar que tocaban la puerta

—adelante—entro por la puerta una muchacha

—disculpe su majestad, pero ya llego el consejo y están solicitando de su presencia—

—en donde están—

—en la sala de juntas—

—ya les avisaste a mis padres—

—no, pero ahorita lo hago—apenada—ellos pidieron que le avisara a usted primero para presentarle a la señorita que los acompaña—

—de acuerdo, gracias y puedes retirarte—

—Si—saliendo de la sala

—vámonos para ver que tortura esta por imponerme—

—Endymion no lo digas de esa forma—

—dime como quieres que lo interprete si, desde que se les ocurrió esa idea del matrimonio, no me han dejado en paz—todos estaba levantándose cuando…

—espera un momento Neflyte—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—tu debes de ir a tu cuarto a descansar—

—porque…yo quiero ir—

—no puedes y si no quieres empeorar e ir con nosotros será mejor que sigas las indicaciones del doctor si quieres, después de que termine la junta iremos a tu habitación y te comentaremos los detalles—

—esta bien—

—muy bien vámonos—dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la sala detrás de él los demás excepto el castaño. Preparándose para ver cuando terminaría lo que según el consideraba el infierno.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

Serena se encontraba llegando a la panadería al entrar saludo a su mama que se encontraba en el mostrador

—¡ya regrese mama!—

—que bien hija ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?—

—bien estuvimos platicando, sabes dentro de 3 días en el cumpleaños de Reika ¿te acuerdas de ella?—

—¿Reika…?—tratando de recordar—ah si…la novia de Andrew—

—exacto, Andrew le preparo una fiesta sorpresa en la cantina de su papa será a las ocho ¿puedo ir?—

—no lo se hija—

—por favor—con ojos suplicantes

—no lo se, no es que no quiera dejarte ir—explico—tu sabes lo que se sirven en eso lugares, es puro alcohol y tu no tomas—

—de eso soy consciente—dijo—pero Andrew me aseguro que no habría bebidas alcohólicas, puros jugos de frutas—

—es que…—

—por favor si, déjame ir a la fiesta tengo derecho a divertirme—

—no se hija, es que tengo miedo de que te pase algo—

—no me pasara nada, no estaré sola las chicas me harán compañía—

—no se…—pensativa—que tal si alguien te da una bebida alcohólica y luego intenta propasarte contigo—

—si tanto te preocupa que me hagan o me pase algo puedo decirle a Sammy que me acompañe—persuadiéndola

—esta bien puedes ir—

—¡si!—dando pequeños brinquitos frente a los pocos clientes que en ese momento estaba comprando pan, algunos de ellos la miraron como que porque estaba actuando así, otros solo sonreían algunas de estas personas conocían a la muchacha desde que era una niña y siempre se caracterizaba por ser muy alegre y decidieron no darle importancia.

La rubia al darse cuenta de que estaba dando un pequeño espectáculo dejo de saltar y agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—gracias mama—

—No cantes victoria todavía señorita, necesito consultarlo con tu padre—

—ah…mama—haciendo un puchero

—no me venga con esos gestos que no me convencerá—

—pero…—fue interrumpida por la mano de su madre que estaba levantada

—no, a mi puede que ya me convenciste pero falta tu padre, el también tiene derecho a saber y sabes que el suele ser muy sobre protector cuando se trata de dejarte ir a fiestas, creo que si te dejara ir sabiendo que tu hermano te acompañara—

—eso es lo malo, te lo comente a ti porque pensé que solo necesitaba tu permiso—

—eso no señorita, para darles permiso de algo necesitan pedírnoslo a los dos—

—de acuerdo—

—Muy bien ve con tu padre que ahorita necesita ayuda para hacer unos pastelillos y un pastel para mañana—

—¿Cuántos pastelillos son?—

—500 y a eso súmale el pastel que lo pidieron de 5 pisos—

—tanto—

—si—

—esta haciendo el pedido solo—

—no tu hermano le esta ayudando, por eso antes de que te fueras tu padre te pidió ayuda porque creo que solo ellos dos no podrán con el pedido—

—Sammy desde a que horas le ha estado ayudando—

—desde las 4 a.m. cuando tu padre vino a abrir la panadería trato de empezar a hacerlos pensando que no iba a haber mucha clientela, pero debido a que comenzó a llegar mucha gente no pudo hacerlo y tu hermano ya se había marchado a vender el pan—

—a que horas regreso de vender el pan—

—justo después de que tu te fuiste con tus amigas—

—mejor para que no piensen que he abusado de la amabilidad de mi papa, iré a ayudarles para que lo tenga listo—

—esa es la actitud—

—ya mejor me voy atrás—sonriendo—mi papa no necesita hacer mas pan para vender—

—no hay nada de que preocuparse hicimos suficiente, como podrás ver en los están un poco vacios pero llenos todavía, algunos nomas están casi vacios pero si ajustamos para que no se nos acabe—en eso salió Kenji de la parte de atrás de la panadería, del pequeño cuarto en donde se hace el pan.

—Ikuko no sabes si…—en eso se percato de la otra persona que estaba junto a su esposa—ah…hija que bueno que regresaste, ven a ayudarnos a terminar con el pedido que tenemos para mañana, ya que con tu hermano no es suficiente—entrando de nueva cuenta a la parte de atrás

—enseguida voy—comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se había metido—mama, cuando crees que le pueda decir de la fiesta—

—esta noche si quieres, durante la cena—

—muy bien, mejor ya entro antes de que se ponga histérico—riendo

—si tienes razón, por favor trata de que se calme, sabes que cuando esta bajo presión se desespera por completo—

—¡serena!—se escucho un pequeño grito

—ya voy—

—anda ve y ayúdale—

—jiji…si—entrando y poniéndose un delantal.

Al entrar noto como su padre estaba sacando una charola de pastelillos recién horneados, y a su hermano decorándolos, observo toda la sala, en una esquina estaban varios carros, todos llenos ya con los pastelillos listos y empaquetados.

—¿papa en que te puedo ayudar?—

—Ayúdame haciendo la masa—

—esta bien—dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban los ingredientes para hacerla—cuantos llevan hechos—

—apenas la mitad—contesto su hermano Sammy, el tenia el cabello castaño y ojos azules como los de serena.

—¿de todo el pedido?—

—no, es decir solo llevamos hecho la mitad de los pastelillos, aun nos falta hacer el pastel, el cual se quedara hasta el final—

—esta bien deja te ayudo a hacer la masa—comenzando a depositar los ingredientes en un recipiente hondo como, leche, harina, huevos, etc… y comenzando a mezclarlos. Mientras que su padre y hermano se dedicaban a decorar y sacar el pan.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

En el cuarto de costura se encontraba la reina tejiendo, pero paro cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando a su marido. Se preocupo un poco al ver la cara que traía.

—¿Qué pasa Mamoru?¿todo bien?—

—ehh…si…si todo esta bien—eso provoco que ella se enojara, el se acerco a ella y trato de besarla pero ella giro su rostro. —¿Qué pasa?—extrañado

—estoy enojada—

—¿porque?—

—¡como que porque!, algo esta pasando y tu no me lo quieres decir—

—ya te dije que no esta pasando nada—

—¡mientes!—Empujándolo de su regazo y señalándolo—¡Mamoru Shields, si no me dices en este instante que es lo que pasa y por lo que veo en tus ojos el asunto que tiene que ver con nuestro hijo Endymion! ¡Ten por seguro que dormirás el día de hoy en la antesala!—

—pero Gea…—fue interrumpido

—Gea nada… no me importa si eres el Rey, todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestros hijos me concierne y no voy a permitir que me ocultes las cosas, a mi de lo único de lo que debo de preocuparme son nuestros hijos, solo quiero su salud y bienestar pero sobre todo quiero que ellos busquen su felicidad y sean felices—al borde del llanto.

—no te enojes querida—tratando de calmarla. A pesar de que siempre se muestra pacifica y tranquila, cuando algo le molesta se convierte en toda una fiera que es capaz de defender con uñas y dientes a las personas que ella ama—ya tranquila esta bien te diré todo pero no te exaltes—

—¡Habla ya!—demando

—recuerdas de que antes de acabar de desayunar le comente a Endymion que quería hablar con el—

—claro—afirmando—entonces tenia razón lo que te preocupa es el asunto con respecto a nuestro hijo, no es así—

—exacto, ¿te acuerdas de la misiva que me llego el día de hoy?—

—si, y eso que tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con Endymion—

—todo, el consejo quiere que en tres meses contraiga matrimonio y que en uno se case—

—¡como es posible que decidan eso! ¡Ellos no son los soberanos para decidir estas cosas!—Gritando de vuelta—¡no tienen ningún derecho sobre el!, ¡ni siquiera decidir sobre su futuro, puede que nosotros si somos sus padres, pero el ya es un adulto, el es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, como mejor el crea que sean!—

—incluso me dijo que prefiere ser un plebeyo que ser príncipe y conocer a una mujer que lo ame por lo que es y no por lo que tiene, pero hay algo mas que viene escrito en la misiva y que no te va a gustar para nada—

—¿Cuál es?—

—ellos vienen acompañados, traen consigo a una ultima candidata para que según ellos, el se despose con ella—

—¡QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO HASTA TIENEN EL DESCARO DE TRAER A UNA CANDITATA MAS! ¡AHORA SI TE JURO QUE TOMARE O TU TOMARAS LAS MEDIDAS PARA ESTO!— un poco mas calmada—como lo tomo el—

—Mal también grito pero mas fuerte—

—debió ser un golpe duro para el—cerrando un poco los ojos—Pobre de mi hijo en eso concuerdo con el, pero ya vez actualmente la mayoría de la gente esta cegada por la avaricia, vanidad y envidia, solo se fija en la posición y el dinero que tienen las personas, existen muy pocas personas que tienen buen corazón y son honestas—en eso se levanto de su asiento—esto no justifica nada, aun estoy enojada contigo—

—Porque si ya te conté el motivo—

—de eso soy consciente pero estoy enojada contigo por otra cosa y de la cual debería de ponerme furiosa—

—¿Cuál dime?—

—como es posible que ellos decidan sobre lo que creen que es mejor para el Reino cuando ellos no son nada, el único aquí quien debería de tomar las decisiones eres tu, ellos son como lo dice su nombre el consejo, su puesto es única y exclusivamente ayudarte y aconsejarte, no que decidan por ti—

—tienes razón, pero que quieres que haga—

—muy sencillo, ejerce tu posición como rey—

—a que te refieres—

—que te les impongas, que ya es hora de que les pongas un paro o un alto, ellos están abusando de su posición para hacer lo que mejor les convenga—

—como quieres que le lo haga si son unos señores de la tercera edad y hay que guardarles respeto, algunos son jóvenes ya que suplieron a sus antecesores por motivos de que fallecieron o ya no podían ejercer sus funciones, esos si los puedo manejar pero a los mas mayores, ¿Cómo le hago?—

—Sencillo, a todos en general cuando ellos lleguen les dices o impones un alto o de lo contrario los sacaras del consejo, solo así se aplacaran—

—debes de estar bromeando—

—no es una broma Mamoru, ellos ya han abusado lo suficiente de tu generosidad y amabilidad, es hora de que dejes que tu lado frio y cruel salga a flote—

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?—

—cuando estés frente a ellos piensa en algo muy malo que te haya pasado o lo peor que crees que pueda pasar y que no esperes que pase—

—ellos trataran de oponerse—

—ni modo, tiene que acatarse a tus reglas y aceptar de una vez que su reinado a terminado—

—no se si pueda hacerlo—

—claro que puedes, solo te digo algo si no lo haces tu lo hare yo—

—¡Que!—

—tal como lo escuchaste, si tu no quieres hacerlo lo hare yo—iba a replicar pero lo interrumpió—también es hora de que yo ejerce mi posición como Reina, antes no lo hacia pensando y sobretodo confiando en que tu tomaste las mejores decisiones, ahora me doy cuenta de te dejaste manipular por un grupo de ancianos—

—eso no es cierto, al principio yo tomaba las decisiones, eso si pidiéndoles su opinión después ellos hicieron la propuesta de que ellos tomaran las decisiones en algunas ocasiones, sobre algunos asuntos lo sometimos a votación y gano la mayoría, desde entonces ellos toman las decisiones ya que según ellos son asuntos sin importancia—

—ahora con mas razón debes de ponerles un alto—cruzándose de brazos—de seguro ellos propusieron esa idea pensando que no te opondrías y no lo hiciste—alzando un poco mas la voz—¡eres un tonto!, pienso que ellos planean apoderarse del trono, fíjate si tu dices que al principio solo tomaban decisiones pequeñas, ahora se fueron al extremo al decidir sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo, alegando que ellos creen que es lo mejor pero no—

—bien supongamos que eso es cierto—

—no lo supongas, lo es—arqueando una ceja—muy bien haremos esto, cuando ellos vengan y crean que por fin obtuvieron la victoria les diremos que no lo aceptamos y aplicaras lo que te dije, yo también estaré presente en la junta no permitiré que sigan manipulándote pero sobretodo no permitiré que quieran manejar la vida de mi hijo, para que le hagan lo mismo con el—

—creo que esta ocasión te creeré y te hare caso tratare de ponerme frio y cruel con ellos—

—bien, pero no trates de hacerlo ¡solo hazlo!—

—Y si ellos se salen ¿a quien pondré en el consejo?—

—muy sencillo, a personas mas cercanas y que creas tu que son de tu entera confianza, creo que a las personas jóvenes que están en este momento en el consejo podrás manejarlos mejor—

—bien, eso hare pero no te preocupes si ellos desisten y aun quieren continuar con la idea de que Endymion debe de casarse con una princesa o alguien de sangre noble, tengo la idea perfecta para que el no sea infeliz por el resto de su vida—

—¿de verdad?, hasta que al fin piensas en algo—

—no es para que me ofendas—

—me das motivos para hacerlo, mejor cuéntame que es esa idea perfecta, para evitar que nuestro hijo sea infeliz—

—esta bien te lo diré se trata de…—pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta—adelante—

—perdón por la interrupción su alteza—haciendo una reverencia—vine a informarle que acaba de llegar el consejo—

—¿tan pronto?—

—si—

—en donde están—

—sala de juntas, con ellos traen a una jovencita—

—¡ME HARTARON! ¡Ahora si, me van a escuchar!—levantándose de su asiento—no les basto decir que mi hijo debe contraer matrimonio, tampoco les importa traer a una candidata que según ellos es la mejor para el, y rematan con que llegan a la hora que se les antoja y quieren que les demos una calurosa bienvenida—

—espera un momento Gea, acordamos que yo me encargaría del asunto—dijo para después dirigir su atención a la muchacha—por favor que me esperen ahí hasta que yo vaya—

—nosotros vayamos—corrigió

—de acuerdo hasta que nosotros vayamos—

—enseguida—saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a los dos reyes en el, con un silencio que fue roto por la reina

—ya me dirás la idea—

—mejor espérate a que estemos frente al consejo y ahí te lo diré frente a ellos—

—vamos, debemos de poner en su lugar a unos cuantos mequetrefes—provocando una pequeña risa en el rey.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron del cuarto para evitar de una vez por todas que el consejo según ellos, siguieran controlando sus vidas y las del Reino, pero sobre todo evitar que hicieran a su hijo infeliz.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

Endymion, Jedite, Malachite y Zoycite entraron en la sala de juntas, era una gran sala, con pilares que estaban cerca del centro de la sala, formando un gran círculo en el centro había una gran mesa de madera circular.

Ahí en esa mesa se encontraba todo el consejo, el cual estaba constituido por 30 personas 10 de ellos eran jóvenes, eran jóvenes porque habían suplido a sus antecesores. Los otros 20 eran hombres de entre 45 y 78 años de edad. Junto a ellos se encontraban una mujer de 19 años de edad, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos cafés.

—¡buenos días señores! Lamento mucho la tardanza—

—no se preocupes príncipe Endymion, justamente estábamos hablando de usted—dijo uno de ellos

—Estoy de acuerdo con el concejal Nodoi—dijo otro de cabellos un poco plateados pero con algunos mechones rosa—nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para saber si ya tomo la decisión de quien de las candidatas que le propusimos será su esposa—con una sonrisa que no era de fiarse.

—vera concejal Abil, lo que ocurre es…—pero fue interrumpido

—no, ya queremos su respuesta ahora o aplicaremos lo que le hemos dicho a su señor padre, que lo mas que podemos dar es los tres meses para que se case—antes de que se escuchara una voz hablar de los que se encontraban presentes alguien grito.

—¡UN MOMENTO! ¡MI HIJO NO SE CASARA CON NINGUNA DE LAS MUJERES QUE USTEDES PROPUSIERON!—todos voltearon a ver a la Reina que en ese momento hacia su aparición de la sala, siguiéndole con el rey después de ella. Lo que provoco enojo en algunos de ellos

—disculpe su alteza, pero usted no puede intervenir en este tipo de reuniones—dijo otro de los mas jóvenes—únicamente solo podemos el rey, el príncipe y por supuesto nosotros—

—Saben que, ustedes son una bola de machistas—

—no mi Reina, nosotros solo estamos dejando en claro cual es su función aquí—

—no me importa, me quedare y es mi ultima palabra—

—disculpe mi rey, verdad que ella no puede participar en este tipo de reuniones—con una sonrisa maliciosa. El Rey desde lo que le dijo su esposa en la sala de costura no lo ha dejado en paz, estaba por ceder pero al ver que esta junta se definiría el futuro de su hijo, cambio de parecer y vio que lo que dijo su esposa era verdad, ellos tramaban algo y era hora de ponerles un alto. Primero ante todo estaba la seguridad y bienestar de su familia.

—no es mentira, mi esposa puede participar en las reuniones y puede dar su opinión sobre y en ellas—

Ante esto la mayoría de los concejales se podía ver en sus rostros el enojo. Esa noticia tampoco le cayo para nada bueno a la chica

—ya que ustedes sacaron el tema del matrimonio de mi hijo—tomando aire y dejando que su lado frio y cruel saliera a flote para decir las siguientes palabras. —queda anulado la autoridad que ustedes tienen para tomar decisiones sin consultármelo—

—¿Qué quiere decir?—

—que ustedes ya no tienen derecho a tomar decisiones como ustedes crean que son las mejores—provocando con esto que solo aumentara el enojo de todo los concejales.

—alteza, ya habíamos propuesto esta idea incluso lo sometimos a votación y gano la mayoría, no puede anularla—

—claro que puedo hacerlo y si alguien no esta de acuerdo, ahí esta la puerta que es lo suficientemente grande para salir—señalándola—ustedes deciden, si quieren seguir el en consejo tienen que acatar mis reglas y normas de ahora en adelante—

—pero…—fue interrumpido Abil, el estaba enojado sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo.

—Nada de peros, ustedes deciden—ninguno contesto—muy bien ya que todos ustedes están de acuerdo, diré el primer asunto que hay que tratar es sobre el matrimonio de mi hijo el príncipe Endymion—al termino de esto todos guardaron silencio—he decidido que mi hijo contraiga matrimonio con la mujer que el desee—todos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, para algunos era una mala noticia mientras que para otros era un alivio, pero esto dejo que una llama de esperanza se formara en el corazón del príncipe.

—que quiere decir mi Rey—

—lo que quiero decir es que mi hijo podrá casarse con la mujer que el crea mas conveniente, no importa si es nobles o plebeyas con quien el decida casarse deberemos de respetar su decisión—

—y si el príncipe no encuentra la indicada—

—si no lo hace el se casara con quien dicte el consejo—

—supongo que tendremos que poner un plazo para que el escoja—

—Me parece bien—

—yo propongo los tres meses que le dimos—

—¡NO!—dijo firmemente la reina

—¡QUE!—dijeron todos los concejales

—mi esposa a dicho que ese tiempo no es suficiente, le daremos a Endymion mínimo 8 meses, si en ese tiempo el no lograr encontrar a alguien con quien casarse, el se casara con la mujer con quien ustedes dicten o crean que es la mejor para el ¿aceptan?—

—de acuerdo—al unísono todos

—bien si no hay algo mas que quieran discutir—

—yo su alteza—

—si dígame concejal Gesen—

—podemos dejar que al menos, la señorita aquí presente—señalando a la mujer de castaña rojiza—se quedara y conviviera con el príncipe, porque nosotros creemos que es la mejor candidata para Endymion—

—esta bien, esta será la ultima vez que los complaceré en algo, si nadie no tiene nada mas que decir eso es todo el día de hoy, pueden retirarse—todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos hasta que…

—un momento…señorita seria tan amable de decirnos su nombre—

—si su majestad yo soy la dama AkaneKarasuma—

—bien solo quería conocer su nombre, espero que disfrute su estancia aquí, con su permiso—saliendo de la sala seguido de Gea, Endymion y los demás. Dejando solos en la sala a los concejales

—no puede ser—golpeando el puño de la meas Abil.

—te dije que esto podía pasar— expreso Nodoi

—no me lo recuerdes nunca pensé que Mamoru llegara a interponerse en nuestros planes, nos falta muy poco para poder obtener el trono—

—y ¿Qué haremos ahora?—

—de momento le seguiremos la corriente dejaremos que el tome las decisiones para después nosotros ver la forma en como podemos apoderarnos de la corona—

—¿Qué hare yo mientras?—dijo Akane

—trata de juntarte mas con el príncipe, conviértete en su conocida, para luego ser su amiga y así te puedas convertir en su novia acércate poco a poco a el, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo que se sedúcelo para que el caiga a tus pies—

—de acuerdo—

—bien, mejor vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, tu Akane debes quedarte para lograr que Endymion te acepte como tu esposa—

—entendido—

—Bien vendremos dentro de 4 meses para ver como vas—dirigiéndose a la puerta

—no nos despediremos—

—para que, de momento no los molestaremos, que disfruten mientras puedan su reinado, que falta muy poco para que nosotros gobernemos—riendo salió de la sala seguido de los demás como si fuera líder.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

Mamoru, Gea, Endymion y los demás entraron en el estudio para que luego Mamoru soltara un gran suspiro.

—¿Cómo lo hice?—

—bien hecho querido—

—gracias—

—papa es eso cierto—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—podre elegir a la mujer con quien yo quiero casarme—

—si—fue rodeado por unos brazos

—muchas gracias, papa no sabes lo que significa para mi—ante esta escena todos los presentes sonrieron en especial la reina al sabes que su hijo tenia una oportunidad para ser feliz.

—no hay porque hijo, lo importante es que aproveches la oportunidad que te di, para que busques o encuentres a la mujer con la cual estarás seguro que serás feliz—

—gracias papa, a propósito de eso te quería avisar que deseo salir de viaje—

—¿A dónde?—

—Al reino de ilusión—

—¿Para que quieres ir?—el pelinegro respiro tratando de recordar las palabras que había dicho Zoycite

—necesito un respiro por favor, estoy la verdad muy agobiado con todo este asunto del matrimonio y a eso súmenle el hecho de que tendré a esa señorita la tal Akane atrás de mi—dijo tratando de convencerlos—además le haría compañía a Hotaru y podría distraerme dando un paseo por el Reino, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver como es, ya ven que no lo he conocido porque a cada rato el consejo me enviaba una mujer para conocerla—

—tu que piensas querido—

—no se que piensas tu—

—por mi no hay ningún problema—

—de acuerdo, puedes ir—

—gracias papa, no te molesta que mis amigos me acompañen—

—claro que no—

—hablando de ellos, ¿en donde esta Neflyte?—

—veras…lo que paso…—

—Endymion termino lastimándolo, peleando y necesita reposo—

—es eso cierto—

—si, la verdad es que por la noticia que me diste provoco que me desquitara con el—

—y como quedo—

—no tan mal, solo con algunas costillas rotas, necesita reposo—

—e ira con ustedes—

—Si, si al menos me dejaban ir nos lo llevaríamos en uno de los caballos—

—bien parece que todo esta arreglado—

—Es un si—

—Aja, esperamos que te diviertas con tu hermana y a ver en ese viaje conoces a alguien—provocando el rubor en el pelinegro, desatando las risas de los demás.

—gracias, ahora mismo vamos a preparar nuestras cosas—saliendo de la sala muy emocionado

—espéranos—dijeron todos tratando de alcanzarlo—con su permiso sus majestades—

—no hay porque, lo único que les pedimos es que cuiden bien de él y lo protejan—

—no se preocupen—haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala. Dejando a los reyes con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

Ya había anochecido en el Reino de ilusión y casi la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban en sus casas, descansando después del agobiante día que habían tenido. En la casa de la rubia ya se encontraba todos descansando después del ajetreado día que había tenido en la panadería.

La rubia se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano mayor tratando de convencerlo de algo.

—por favor—

—no—

—por favor—

—no—

—porque no me quieres acompañar—

—no me interesa estar rodeado de alcohólicos borrachos, además no creo que deberías de ir—

—te recuerdo que ya no tengo cuatro años y deja de sobreprotegerme ya tengo con papa—

—nada de eso—

—es el cumpleaños de Reika, yo quiero ir mis amigas irán—

—si, pero que te han dicho mis papas—

—mi mama ya me dio permiso, solo falta mi papa—

—no lo puedo creer—se escucho un grito proveniente de la planta baja

—¡A CENAR!—

—ya vamos—ambos al mismo tiempo, bajando las escaleras al comedor. Al llegar ahí ambos se sentaron en la mesa e Ikuko comenzó a servirles la cena. Estaban comenzando a cenar cuando la rubia interrumpió el silencio.

—papa—

—si dime hija—

—Puedo ir al cumpleaños de Reika—

—¿Cuándo es?—

—dentro de tres días—

—¿en donde?—

—en la cantina del padre de Andrew—

—¡NO!—

—pero papa…—

—Nada de peros, no me gusta que vayas a esos lugares y que intente hacerte algo—

—por favor, Andrew me aseguro que no habría bebidas alcohólicas—

—de todas formas no—

—si quieres para que estés tranquilo me puede acompañar Sammy—

—que opinas hijo quieres ir—

—la verdad no, pero para que estés tranquilo la puedo acompañar para que no le pase nada—

—Siendo así, si te dejare ir—

—Que bien—en eso Kenji se percato que su esposa aun no hablaba

—Ikuko que te pasa no le vas a dar el permiso—

—ya le di permiso querido—

—¿Cuándo?—

—Cuando regreso de ir con sus amigas—

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—Necesitaba saber si tu le darías permiso primero sino yo intervendría—

—bien pero te quiero aquí temprano—así concluyo la conversación y continuaron cenando en paz.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

Esa noche Endymion se encontraba en su alcoba, no podía dormir los nervios de que tal vez en aquella fiesta conocería a la mujer de sus sueños lo entusiasmaba pero a la vez le daba miedo.

'_será que en esa fiesta conoceré a la mujer de mis sueños, solo yo lo sabré o mas bien será como dijo mi madre, mi corazón me lo dirá. Pero por otra parte tengo miedo de salir lastimado, mejor me arriesgare y veremos que pasa en la dichosa fiesta.' _

Con ese pensamiento se durmió.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

_**3 días más tarde**_

Por fin la noche que todos los amigos y conocidos cercanos a la festejada se reunirían para festejarla. Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Reí, arreglándose para la fiesta.

—chicas ya vámonos—anuncio Sammy, el traía puesto una camisa café oscura, con pantalones negros.

—ya vamos—anunciaron todas, que iban bajando las escaleras al verlas Sammy quedó boquiabierto.

La primera en bajar fue Reí, ella llevaba un vestido rojo brillante y sin tirantes con zapatillas a juego y una pulsera azul rey. Lita ella portaba un vestido verde lavanda de una sola tira que atravesaba su pecho cubriendo solo lo necesario y una pulsera naranja claro. Mina portaba un vestido en dorado con una cintilla color canario en su cabello el cual lo traía suelto y zapatillas color mandarina. Ami traía un vestido estilo imperial azul cielo de un solo hombro con brillos y zapatos de piso y por ultimo bajo serena ella traía un hermoso vestido rosa pálido de tirantes que le quedaba un poco debajo de la rodilla y que tenia el amarre en la parte de atrás de la espalda

—Que te pasa Sammy, cierra la boca que se te meterán las moscas—reprendió serena

—perdón es que las cinco están hermosas—

—Gracias—

—ahora si ya vámonos—dirigiéndose a la puerta lita y Reí

—Espérenos—dijeron los demás, saliendo de la casa y partiendo a la cantina sin saber que en esa noche la vida de varios de ellos iba a cambiar.

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

En la cantina todo estaba bellamente decorado, la festejada ya se encontraba ahí y estaba recibiendo todo tipo de afectos y regalos.

—como te la estas pasando—pregunto Andrew a su novia.

—muy bien, no pensé que me harías una fiesta sorpresa—

—lo mejor para mi novia—fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

—Andrew, primo como estas—

—ah…mira mi amor deja te presento a mi primo—volteando la vista y dirigiéndola hacia los que acaban de llegar

—vaya y yo que pensé que iba a ser el sorprendido—

—no te molesta que haya invitado a mis amigos—

—claro que no, tus amigos siempre son siempre bienvenidos—

—gracias—sonriendo—quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Malachite, Zoycite, Neflyte y Darien—Endymion decidió que mejor se cambiaba el nombre para no ser reconocido y así poder evitar que lo busquen por interés.

—mucho gusto chicos—

—encantados—

—bien déjenme presentarnos, mi nombre es Andrew soy primo de Jedite y ella es mi novia la festejada Reika—

—mucho gusto muchachos—dijo la cumpleañera.

—Igualmente—todos comenzaron a conversar animadamente hasta que se escucho la voz de Reika.

—Mira Andrew ya llegaron las chicas—a lo que los demás voltearon a ver al grupo que acaba de entrar. Al ver al grupo de chicas, Malachite, Zoycite, jedite y Neflyte quedaron prendados de las cuatro bellezas que vieron.

Darien al ver al grupo pensó que era un grupo de chicas ordinaras, las miro a cada una hasta que poso su mirada en la rubia, al verla no lo podía creer era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio suelto adornado con una diadema y esos ojos celestes que en ellos podía ver el cielo infinito, y cuando vio el vestido rosa que traía solo tenia una palabra para describirla _**'perfecta'**_ se dijo a si mismo.

En ese momento sintió como su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, sintió las mencionadas mariposas en su estomago, y conforme el grupo se fue acercando a ellos aumentaron mas, se sorprendió ya que con ninguna otra le había sucedido esto. Fue ahí que por fin entendió las palabras que le había dicho su madre.

'_ahora entiendo todo, por fin he comprendido lo que me dijo mi madre, ella es simplemente perfecta, ahora me doy cuenta que me he enamorado de ella'_.

'_Tengo que conocerla mas y ver si ellas es la indicada para mi'_ con ese pensamiento comenzó a formular un plan para hacer que esa noche fuera inolvidable no solo para el, sino también para ella

**Continuara….**

….EL-*-*- PRINCIPE-*-*- Y -*-*-LA-*-*-PLEBEYA…

**Que tal les pareció el capitulo, vaya que con esta historia estoy escribiendo mucho, no se pierdan en siguiente capitulo en donde verán como se desenvolverán Endymion y serena.**

**Importante:**

**Una de mis historias la cual es:**

**EL_AmOr_NoS_GuIaRa_hAcIa_NueStRA_FeLiCiDaD**

**Esta historia será reeditada, es decir que se cambiara el titulo y la historia todos los que han leído la historia y han esperado la actualización les comunico esta decisión, sino les tratare de dejarles el mensaje por mp. Se comunica que se eliminara los capítulos para ser sustituidos por los reeditados, se preguntaran el porque del cambio, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que estaba cambiando un poco el trama de la idea en general que tengo sobre lo que tratara la historia, el nuevo titulo que llevara la historia es **

**νoινεr α αмαr**

**Espero que les guste el cambio **

_Espero que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2011 que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan y se hagan realidad y que dios les de buena salud y bienestar que es lo primordial_


End file.
